This application relates to a housing cartridge for mounting lithium hydroxide sheets.
It is known to utilize lithium hydroxide to remove carbon dioxide from air in inhabited closed environments. As an example, lithium hydroxide is utilized in space capsules or submarines.
The air from the closed environment is passed across the lithium hydroxide and carbon dioxide is absorbed. Lithium hydroxide is available in different forms. In particular, it can be obtained in granular form or sheet form.
As the lithium hydroxide absorbs carbon dioxide, it also absorbs water and expands or swells.
Housings for containing lithium hydroxide thus have several challenges.